


百合花和祖母绿番外小破三轮车

by Zhazhazha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, 口交, 男男生子, 舔肛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhazhazha/pseuds/Zhazhazha
Summary: 上车很多次，开车第一次警告在前，如有不适请绕行我好菜啊〒▽〒





	百合花和祖母绿番外小破三轮车

**Author's Note:**

> 上车很多次，开车第一次  
> 警告在前，如有不适请绕行  
> 我好菜啊〒▽〒

哈利坐在床边，看着斯内普穿着宽松的睡衣，腰带松松的打一个结，领口敞开着，露出纤细的脖颈，突出的锁骨和一小片象牙白的胸膛，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下缓缓滑动。  
哈利知道斯内普只是很普通地在喝水，但是斯内普就是他的迷情剂，他不受控制的直直盯着斯内普小巧的喉结，随着吞咽的动作上下缓慢滑动着，性感又魅惑。  
“咕咚！”响亮的口水声不合时宜的响起，哈利荡漾的痴汉笑让斯内普起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，斯内普重重放下杯子仿佛那就是哈利的脑袋磕在桌子上一样。  
“哈利，我假设你那体积不比金色飞贼大的大脑还依旧呆在你那鸟窝一样的头里，那么请让它发挥哪怕一丁点儿作为一个大脑该有的作用——用你的理智去控制你的想法，而不是你那下流的捣药杵。”斯内普还嘲讽地瞟了一眼哈利沉睡的下体。  
“哦，西弗，这不怪我，你就像迷……”哈利急于为自己辩解，更急于表达自己对斯内普的爱。  
但是被斯内普打断了：“闭嘴，破特儿。”  
斯内普走到床的另一边，扶着已经五个多月的肚子，慢慢坐到床上。  
哈利赶紧蹭到斯内普身边，扶着斯内普靠躺在床头，把书放在斯内普手里，自己则抱着斯内普肿胀的脚按摩着。  
哈利感受着手下因为怀孕滋补而嫩滑的肌肤，开始心猿意马，想着昨天、前天和大前天，自己刚躺在斯内普身边，还没来得及盖上被子，就被一脚踹下床，不仅不能抱怨，还要爬起来担心踹自己的动作会不会伤到他的肚子。唉，他肯定还在怪自己大大前天做的太过了。可是，自己和斯内普在一起不过七个月，正是你侬我侬干柴烈火嗯嗯啊啊酱酱酿酿的时候，自己各项功能正常的不能再正常了，而且，爱人就在自己身边，无时无刻都在不自觉地勾引着自己，这样下去自己迟早憋出病来。  
“唔嗯～”  
哈利被斯内普一声压抑的呻吟拉回了脱缰的思绪，才发现自己不知不觉按摩到了膝窝——斯内普的敏感点之一。哈利记得，在斯内普还没怀孕的时候，曾经有一次用自己灼热的硕大快速摩擦着他敏感嫩滑的膝窝，而斯内普则兴奋的颤抖，皮肤都透着一层可爱诱人的淡粉色。  
哈利想到这里，又是“咕咚”一声，迅速跪在斯内普两腿之间，趁着他还没反应过来，握住他的小腿举高，在膝窝处又吸又舔又咬，让斯内普的命令语气都变了调：“唔……Ah…哈利…嗯…住嘴……”  
然而斯内普的话在哈利听起来就像是欲拒还迎的情趣一样，从膝窝处一路向上舔吻着，曲起斯内普的双腿，趴在他的大腿根处——依旧是斯内普的敏感点之一，用牙齿叼着一块白嫩的软肉轻轻研磨着，舌头配合的舔舐着，一股麻痒从哈利嘴下的软肉蔓延开，爬遍斯内普孕期本就敏感的身体，让他毫无反抗的力气。  
哈利还在因为斯内普连续三天把自己踹下床而不满，一直在斯内普大腿根啃咬着，一边留下一个个深深浅浅的痕迹，一边说着羞耻的话语，让被肚子阻隔了视线的斯内普颤抖着，一手拽着枕头一角，一手用书挡住嘴边控制不住溢出的呻吟。  
“啊，西弗，这个痕迹就像你早上吃的草莓，唔，你就像草莓一样，甜甜的…”  
“嗯……哈利…闭…哈啊……闭上你的嘴……”  
“哦，西弗，还有这个，就像你昨天吃的车厘子，嗯，你同样不知道当它停留在你唇边那一刻，你的嘴唇有多性感…”  
“唔…别…呃嗯…别说了…”  
“哈，西弗，你兴奋了…”哈利说着恶劣的轻弹了一下斯内普的勃起，正常的尺寸却是浅浅的颜色，在哈利的眼里就是一个小可爱，就像他的爱人一样。  
哈利的动作成功让斯内普小幅度弹动一下，而哈利迅速扯下自己的睡衣，把斯内普的双腿分得更开，把自己早已肿胀的分身贴上他的，轻轻磨蹭着。  
哈利抽走斯内普手中的书，看着封面上因为沾染斯内普的唾液留下的湿痕，祖母绿的眼睛染上了斯内普的色彩，墨绿泛着水光，俯下身，小心不挤压到斯内普的肚子，啃咬他的下唇，留下一个清晰的牙印，嘴唇斯磨，吐出不清晰的话语：“西弗，我也兴奋了…”  
斯内普刚张嘴想说什么，就被哈利攻陷了口腔，湿滑的舌头纠缠着，发出羞人的啧啧声。  
哈利一手抓住斯内普推拒的双手压在头顶，一手顺着斯内普的皮肤向下，恶作剧般的捏了一下斯内普挺立的下体，嗯，黏黏的，继续向下，戳了戳斯内普鼓囊囊的两个小球，嗯，软软的，再向下，来到那个已经有些湿润张开的小洞，指尖沿着细细的褶皱画圈圈。  
斯内普的动作从推拒到放任，再到隐约的配合，舌尖回应着哈利的挑逗，来不及咽下的唾液顺着斯内普的唇角留下，沾湿了他的下巴。  
当哈利好不容易放斯内普自由呼吸，一条半透明的银丝从两人红润的唇间断裂，落在斯内普下巴上。两人呼吸都有些急促。  
哈利喜欢带给斯内普极致的性爱，让斯内普随着他的动作颤抖、呻吟、哭泣、高潮。虽然斯内普现在怀孕了，但是在他身体条件允许的范围内，哈利依旧如此。  
哈利放开斯内普的双手，扶着他的腰，像舔棒棒糖一样舔舐着他粉嫩的还在流泪的分身，舌头贴着柱身上下来回滑动，舌尖刺激小孔，扫过冠状沟，嘴唇叼着饱满的小球嘬几下，最后把整个小小斯内普含进湿热的口腔，热情的吞吐着。  
斯内普觉得哈利仿佛要把自己的下体吞掉了，很有分量的吸力让他又爱又怕，诱人的呻吟里夹杂了几丝哽咽，双手有些困难的轻轻抓住哈利的头发，身体也开始颤抖着绷紧。  
哈利知道斯内普差不多要到了，吐出了他的分身，塞了一个枕头在他腰下，把他修长的腿搭在肩膀上，抓托着他挺翘的屁股掰开，把脸凑近那个已经湿淋淋的洞口，一张一合的在热情邀人品尝。  
哈利用力嗅了嗅那朵红艳艳的小菊花，散发着诱人的发情气味，呼吸间喷出的热气刺激着敏感的花蕊，颤抖着吐露出更多花蜜。  
斯内普在即将达到顶点的时候被打断，肿胀的分身憋的难受，被吮吸的亮晶晶的小小斯内普可怜巴巴的暴露在空气中，颤巍巍的惹人怜爱。  
斯内普不满的踢向哈利结实的后背，却在哈利吻住那个极其私密的部位时瞬间摊软。  
哈利把舌头挤进已经情动的小穴，模拟性交的动作抽插着湿滑软热的内壁，黏腻的水声仿佛让空气都带了水分般厚重起来。  
斯内普的喘息声里带上了明显的呜咽，眼角渗出了生理性泪水，无处安放的双手下意识覆在肚子上。  
“哈利…唔嗯……不……出来……啊啊啊！”  
无助的呻吟在哈利舔到那敏感的突起时陡然拔高，肿胀的前端在后穴的刺激下得以释放，白浊射在斯内普的肚子上和手上，有一些溅在了哈利的脸上。  
斯内普脸颊潮红，迷蒙的双眸泪光闪闪，因为高潮剧烈起伏的胸膛，乳头像是熟透的樱桃。  
“西弗，你怎么可以不等我自己一个人就高潮了呢？算了，这次就放过你，下次要和我一起哦～而且，今天晚上没有我的允许，西弗不可以射出来哦，不然会有惩罚哦！”哈利的眼睛里有如黑夜里的极光在飘荡，沙哑低沉的声音仿佛恶魔的呢喃。  
“哈……哈……唔……哈利……这要怪谁？你……啊！”  
“嗯……”  
哈利沉下身，把肿胀的硬挺捅进肖想已久的穴道，发出舒爽的喟叹。  
穴口的褶皱被完全撑开，饥渴的甬道被填满，热情的内壁立刻缠了上来，紧裹着哈利的硕大蠕动着，期待着哈利接下来的动作。  
哈利拇指抹掉脸上沾染的浊液放进嘴里，仿佛品尝美味的南瓜汁一样的咂咂嘴。  
“西弗，亲爱的，你真好吃。哦！你下面这张小嘴，可比你上面的热情多了！”  
哈利解下斯内普的发带，祖母绿的颜色镶着银边，绑在已经又有些抬头的小小斯内普根部，打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
“西弗，你真漂亮！”  
“哈利……你…解开……啊啊……”  
哈利故意的顶弄让斯内普无法说出完整的句子，拉过斯内普沾染着电电白浊的双手，十指相扣压在他的身体两侧，下身缓慢的律动，每一下都重重擦过斯内普敏感的一点，也重重碾磨着斯内普所剩无几的理智。  
“哈…嗯……哈利…轻……啊……轻一……”  
“什么？太轻了，放心，亲爱的，我会满足你的！”  
哈利故意曲解斯内普的意思，渐渐加快了速度，力度又深又狠，两人紧密相连的地方响起咕啾咕啾的水声。  
“宝贝儿，舒服吗，嗯？”  
“哈利…慢…啊……嗯…慢……”  
“西弗，不要着急，现在才刚刚开始，快的话你会受不了的，好吗？告诉我，舒服吗？”  
斯内普被哈利的进攻冲撞得理智去见梅林，只能发出呻吟和断断续续的单词。  
“舒……哦…舒服……”  
“那么，你对这根捣药杵还满意吗，我亲爱的药草先生～”  
哈利狠狠地捣弄着斯内普的前列腺，恶劣的拿斯内普之前的话打趣他。  
“呃啊啊啊！”  
斯内普的呻吟兴奋的拔高。  
“嗯？西弗，满意吗？回答我！”  
汹涌澎湃的情欲湮没了斯内普，无法说话只能胡乱的点点头作为回应。  
哈利愉悦的俯下身，舔舐啃咬一直被忽视的两个乳首，突然想到以后他们的孩子也会趴在自己的西弗身上，吮吸着这对属于自己的乳首，一阵烦躁，决定以后孩子喝牛奶，西弗的奶水是自己的！  
哈利失去耐心的在狭窄的甬道里横冲直撞，从下巴低落的汗水砸在斯内普颈侧，灼热的温度渗透进血液，带给斯内普最原始的火热的快感。  
哈利耸动的频率越来越快，每一次都退到只剩头部再埋进深处，沉重的双球拍打在斯内普的屁股上，“啪啪啪！”的撞击带出一圈圈的泡沫。  
“啊…西弗，准备好了吗？”  
“唔呃……哈利…不…啊……射…啊啊啊啊啊！”  
哈利重重挺进深处，把灼热的精华都射在斯内普体内，娇嫩的穴道承受不住刺激紧紧箍住哈利。  
斯内普微微弓起身体，脚趾都蜷缩起来，释放过一次的分身再一次流出眼泪，眼泪和汗水模糊了双眼。  
哈利就着插入的姿势，把斯内普抱起来跪坐在自己身上。斯内普环着哈利的脖子，头靠在他的肩膀上，哈利一手抱着斯内普，一手顺着斯内普汗湿的黑发，享受着高潮的余韵。  
斯内普的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，一口咬住哈利的耳朵软骨磨牙：“但愿波特先生的捣药杵不会越用越短、越用越细才好！”  
坚果碎奶油夹心的黑巧克力般的声音，以及挑衅般的内容，让哈利依旧埋在斯内普体内的下体重新硬挺。  
“嗯？夜还很长，让我们多试几次看看吧！西弗，你要好好感受哦！”  
哈利双手扶着斯内普，挺动腰部，开始新一轮的情欲颠簸。


End file.
